Pranks
by skyruu
Summary: Ciao, kali ini aku membawakan sebuah list tentang beberapa kejahilan yang terjadi di Vongola Mansion, dan aku bermaksud mencari siapa yang paling jahil diantara mereka. Siapakah yang paling jahil? Author's PoV. TYL-verse.


**-:-:-:-**

**Pranks © skyruu**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**T / Family / Humor**

**Possible OOC, bad humor, maybe mistype, etc.**

_Read at your own risk._

**-:-:-:-**

* * *

**Author's PoV**

Pernahkah kau berpikir atau mengira siapakah yang terjahil diantara orang-orang Vongola? Aku datang kemari untuk mendiskusikan beberapa hal mengenai ini. Ya, aku penasaran maksimum sampai aku mengira-ngira beberapa orang dan aku bermaksud untuk menjajarkan beberapa orang yang kemungkinan besar adalah Yang Terjahil Sepanjang Sejarah Vongola.

Orang pertama yang memungkinkan adalah Mukuro Rokudo, Sang Mist Guardian.

Dengan kemampuan ilusi kelas satu, jahil-menjahili adalah kebiasaan Mukuro sehari-hari. Setiap orang di Vongola Mansion sudah pernah jadi korbannya. Tapi yang paling sering jadi incaran kejahilan Mukuro adalah Sang Cloud Guardian, Kyouya Hibari. Kalian tahulah Kyouya, _guardian_ terkuat tak mungkin jatuh begitu saja, yang ada Kyouya membalas Mukuro dengan tonfanya, lalu Mukuro membalas lagi dengan _trident_nya.

Akhirnya memang selalu begini, bertarung hingga mustahil melerai mereka kecuali Decimo yang turun tangan langsung.

Yang ada dibenakku sekarang, Mukuro bukanlah Yang Terjahil, tapi Yang Termasokis dan Yang Termesum.

Pertama, Yang Termasokis. Mukuro sudah tahu bahwa konsekuensi menjahili Kyouya Hibari berarti _gigit sampai mati_, akan tetapi kepala nanas itu malah rajin menjahilinya. Dan aku menguatkan pikiranku ketika Decimo menghukum mereka dengan menjadikan mereka manusia es menggunakan Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition, Mukuro malah tersenyum aneh—atau mungkin senang? (sementara Hibari hanya menatap tajam Decimo) Sang Decimo hanya menggeleng kepala, kenapa dia memilih _guardian_ yang masokisnya minta ampun?

Kedua, Yang Termesum. Sebenarnya titel ini dideklarasikan langsung oleh Decimo yang pada saat itu Mukuro dengan asiknya memandangi—bukan, mengintip Decimo yang sedang mandi (dan langsung dikenai X-Burner pada saat itu juga). Itu bukan pertama kali Mukuro mengintip Decimo, dia juga sering mengintai bossnya itu, entah sedang mengerjakan _paperwork_, makan, minum teh, berkebun, membaca buku, latihan, bahkan semua hal yang Decimo lakukan. Mau mengambil alih tubuh sih mengambil alih, tapi tidak sampai mengintainya juga. Sejak kapan Half Mist Guardian-nya jadi seorang _stalker_ mesum?

Maka dari itu, Mukuro Rokudo terhapus dari daftar.

* * *

Lanjut ke orang kedua yang memungkinkan. Reborn, Sang Hitman Nomor Satu.

Julukannya sebagai Hitman Nomor Satu bukanlah main-main, kepala jenius miliknya selalu bisa memikirkan berbagai bentuk kejahilan mulai level bawah hingga level tertinggi. Korban utama dalam kejahilannya ini adalah Tsunayoshi Sawada, Sang Vongola Decimo dan mantan muridnya, Dino, Sang Cavallone Decimo.

Kupikir yang Reborn lakukan bukan 'kejahilan', tapi 'kesadisan' dan 'ke-spartan-an'. Maksudku, memangnya Reborn peduli untuk menjahili? Sejak kapan hitman harus menjahili? Dia lebih senang menyiksa murid-muridnya daripada menjahilinya, dan efeknya sama dengan ketika dia meminum _espresso_ kesukaannya di pagi hari, menyegarkan, menenangkan, juga menyenangkan.

Suatu hari Reborn bermaksud menjahili Tsuna dengan menukar _afternoon tea_ yang dibuat oleh _butler_nya dengan _afternoon tea_ yang dibuat oleh Bianchi. Tahu apa hasilnya? Tentu Tsuna langsung sekarat dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit, butuh dua bulan bagi Tsuna untuk sembuh total. Selama Tsuna di rumah sakit, Reborn tetap mengiriminya _paperwork_ dan mengawasinya (baca: menodongkan Leon-gun selama Tsuna mengerjakan _paperwork_). Jelas sudah ini bukan kejahilan lagi, ini kejahilan yang melewati batas maksimum dan telah memasuki area kesadisan.

_Poor_ Tsuna. Walau Reborn menyebutkan itu hanya sekedar jahil, Tsuna membantah keras sambil merengek mengatakan kalau Reborn bukan bermaksud menjahilinya, tapi _bermaksud_ membunuhnya. Reborn hanya membantah dan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah latihan supaya Tsuna bisa membedakan mana yang beracun dan mana yang aman. Saat Tsuna kembali memprotes, Leon-gun sudah berada tepat didahinya dan tatapan Reborn yang mengintimidasi, mau tak mau Tsuna menyerah.

Dan yeah, Reborn sama sekali bukan Yang Terjahil, dia adalah Yang Maha Sadis dan Yang Maha Spartan.

* * *

Ehem, mari kita lanjutkan ke orang yang ketiga, Lambo Bovino, Sang Lightning Guardian.

Bulan kemarin Lambo menyelinap ke dapur dan menukar beberapa kudapan favorit milik para _guardians_ dengan _poison cooking_ milik Bianchi. Pada saat itu Lambo sedang dalam masa larangan memakan makanan manis oleh Tsuna gara-gara sakit giginya kambuh, padahal anak sapi itu telah berusaha kuat menyembunyikan sakit giginya itu dari Tsuna, tapi tetap saja ketahuan (tentu saja, siapa yang bisa berbohong pada Vongola Decimo?). Tidak ada yang curiga dengan _poison cooking_ itu, karena pada saat itu juga Bianchi tengah membuat stok Poison Cooking Three Hours Killing.

Ini sudah pasti bukan bentuk kejahilan, tapi sebuah bentuk balas dendam. Sementara kudapan asli dinikmati olehnya, kudapan buatan Bianchi sudah menggantikan kudapan milik para _guardians_, termasuk milik Tsuna yang memberikan larangan tentunya.

Puas dengan itu Lambo mengurung dirinya di kamarnya hingga sebuah ketukan mengganggunya sebelum memasukan kudapan nikmat itu ke mulutnya. Membuka pintu kamar dan menampilkan Decimo dengan senyuman _manis_ yang terarah pada Lambo.

"Hey Lambo, boleh aku ikut bergabung dengan acara minum tehmu?" tanya Tsuna masih dengan senyuman _manis_ miliknya.

"U-uh… T-Tsuna-_nii_…"

"Oh… bukannya aku sudah _melarang_ untuk makan makanan manis dan enak itu?" lanjut Tsuna dengan menekankan kata 'melarang'.

Lambo terdiam, dia takut. Ya, dia takut dengan Tsuna-_nii. _Siapa yang menyangka kalau saat Lambo berumur lima tahun dia selalu melempar granat merah muda kearah Tsuna dan membuat Tsuna panik sekarang malah berbalik. Tsuna tidak melemparinya granat, tapi melempari senyuman dan yang pasti senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang paling ditakuti se-Vongola, senyuman seorang penjaga neraka (yang padahal peran Tsuna adalah Penjaga Langit).

"MA-MAAFKAN AKU TSUNA-_NII_! AKU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MENUKAR-NUKAR LAGI KUDAPAN MILIK TSUNA-_NII_ DAN _GUARDIANS _LAINNYA!" Lambo yang ketakutan bersujud dihadapan Tsuna, mengharap pengampunan dari bossnya.

"Kau kumaafkan," ucap Tsuna yang membuat Lambo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tsuna cerah.

"Tapi laranganmu kuperpanjang hingga dua bulan." ucapan final dari Tsuna membuat tangis Lambo pecah, mengatai Tsuna 'kejam', 'tak berhati', hingga '_dame_-Tsuna'.

_Well_, ucapan final dari Decimo adalah mutlak. Dan gara-gara ini juga Lambo terhapus dari daftar. Balas dendam bukanlah kejahilan, anak-anak.

* * *

Ehem, ehem. Aku berniat untuk menjajarkan beberapa orang lagi, tapi kurasa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah murni kejahilan tapi murni ketidak sengajaan.

Seperti contoh yang terjadi pada Chrome Dokuro, satu lagi Mist Guardian.

Siang itu Chrome sedang mengerjakan beberapa laporan dan _paperwork_ di ruangannya, hingga Mukuro datang ke ruangannya dan mengganggunya karena kehabisan sampo. Yeah, Male Mist Guardian yang satu ini cukup cerewet soal sampo, dan tidak mempercayai orang lain untuk membelinya selain Chrome.

"Chrome, bisakah kau pergi untuk membeli sampo untukku?"

"Mukuro-_sama_… maaf, bukannya aku tak mau, masih banyak sekali _paperwork_ yang harus kuperiksa sebelum kuserahkan pada Boss. Akan kusuruh orang lain untuk membelinya," jawab Chrome panjang lebar tanpa menatap Mukuro. Sedikit membuat Mukuro patah hati. _Paperwork_ telah mengubah Chrome yang dahulu Mukuro sayangi sebagai adik sekarang Chrome terlihat seperti seorang kakak—tepatnya kakak tiri kurang perhatian.

"Baiklah, kutunggu di ruanganku."

Chrome melihat Mukuro yang keluar dari ruangannya. _Kenapa Mukuro_-sama _tak beli sendiri saja?_, begitu pikirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, salah satu bawahannya yang disuruh olehnya kembali membawa tiga botol sampo didalam kantung plastik. Setelah menerima sampo itu Chrome menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

"Mukuro-_sama_, ini sampo yang Mukuro-_sama_ minta," sahut Chrome sambil menyimpan kantung plastik itu diatas meja kerja Mukuro.

"Terima kasih banyak, Chrome," ucap Mukuro sambil tersenyu—menyeringai?

"Lain kali Mukuro-_sama_ sebaiknya membelinya sendiri jika memang waktu Mukuro-_sama_ lebih _longgar_," sahut Chrome dengan nada datar dan agak menyindir seraya melirik buku yang sedang Mukuro baca.

"Kufufu, baiklah, _lain kali_." ucap Mukuro dengan nada yang sangat tidak menjanjikan.

Chrome pun meninggalkan ruangan Mukuro dan kembali untuk bekerja. Laporan dan _paperwork_ yang harus dia periksa masih _terlalu_ banyak. Terima kasih banyak kepada Vongola Guardians Tenth Generation—kecuali Chrome, tentu saja.

Keesokan harinya Mukuro kembali datang ke ruangannya.

"_My dear_ Chrome, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan," ucap Mukuro agak menahan kesalnya.

"Ya? Ada apa Mukuro-_sama_?" Chrome mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mukuro.

"Ada yang salah dengan sampo kemarin,"

Chrome mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ada yang salah? Seingat Chrome, sampo yang kemarin bawahan Chrome beli adalah sampo yang biasa Mukuro pakai—lagipula… bau macam apa yang berasal dari kepala Mukuro?

"Kufufu… siapa yang kau suruh kemarin untuk membeli sampoku?" tanya Mukuro dengan nada menginterogasi. _Trident_ tiba-tiba muncul di tangan Mukuro.

"Permisi, Chrome-_sama_. Ini beberapa dokumen yang Anda minta," seseorang tiba-tiba masuk sambil membawa beberapa map ditangannya. "Oh, selamat siang Rokudo-_sama_. Sampo yang kemarin saya beli, apa cocok dengan rambut Anda?" lanjut bawahan Chrome tersebut tersenyum menyapa Mukuro.

"Kufufu… jadi kau yang membeli sampo sialan itu?" Mukuro mengacungkan _trident_nya pada bawahan tersebut.

"E-eh?"

Dengan bahagianya karena menemukan pelaku pembeli sampo yang paling dibenci olehnya, Mukuro langsung membuka Vongola Box-nya dan memerintahkan Mukurowl untuk menyerang bawahan Chrome tersebut. Chrome akhirnya mengusir Mukuro dari ruangannya sebelum bawahannya dijadikan eksperimen ilusi Mukuro.

Gara-gara sampo wangi nanas yang dibeli oleh bawahan Chrome, selama seminggu Mukuro tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya.

Chrome agak heran, apa sewaktu dia menyuruh bawahannya untuk membeli sampo dia menyebutkan wangi nanas? Seingatnya Mukuro sangat suka dengan wangi yang biasa. Tapi entah kenapa Chrome tertawa sendiri, kepala Mukuro yang sejak awal sudah seperti nanas, lalu ditambah sampo wangi nanas. Ini adalah lelucon paling menakjubkan yang tak sengaja dia buat.

Chrome Dokuro memang tak sengaja membuat Mukuro Rokudo memakai sampo wangi nanas yang membuat ilusionis itu mengurung dirinya karena tak mau ditanyai atau diejek oleh _guardians_ dan yang lainnya. Kejahilan tak disengaja ini tak membuat Chrome masuk nominasi.

* * *

Sudah empat orang yang memungkinkan, walau salah satunya merupakan ketidaksengajaan. Kalau kalian kembali mengira beberapa orang yang tersisa, siapa yang kalian pikir lebih memungkinkan?

Takeshi Yamamoto?

Oh tidak, dia hanya seorang yang polos terhadap trik jahil-menjahili walau dia pernah diajari oleh Reborn soal menjahili orang lain.

Lalu siapa? Ryohei Sasagawa?

Tidak, tidak. _Boxer_ itu terlalu sibuk _to the extreme_ dengan tinjunya. Yah, walau dia pernah sekali mengganti jadwal misi yang diberikan oleh Tsuna yang kemudian mengundang amarah Sang Badai.

Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa Kyouya Hibari adalah orang jahil, dia adalah mantan prefek. Yah, jika dia mau, mungkin dia akan menjahili Tsunayoshi atau Reborn yang kemudian malah berujung dengan _sparring_ satu hari penuh.

Ini berarti tinggal Hayato dan Tsuna. Hmm… yang kuingat, Hayato tidak pernah melakukan kejahilan apapun kecuali menipu Lambo dengan cake buatan Bianchi. Atau memberi Takeshi wasabi paling pedas. Hanya itu dan tidak lebih. Hayato Gokudera mendekati kemungkinan. Dan dia masuk sebagai nominasi.

* * *

Lalu dilanjut oleh Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Jika kalian berpikir Tsuna adalah seorang paling bersih dan inosen yang pernah kalian temui, cobalah pikir kembali.

Bulan kemarin, Vongola Decimo mengadakan acara minum teh khusus untuk para _guardians_ dan beberapa teman-temannya yang tak lain seperti Dino, Enma dan lainnya, Millefiore, dan para Arcobaleno. Sekedar kumpul-kumpul dan beristirahat, meninggalkan tugas sebagai mafia dan bersikap seperti orang biasa.

"Lambo, kemarilah," Tsuna melambaikan tangannya pada adiknya tersebut.

"Ada apa Tsuna-_nii_?" ucap Lambo dengan malas.

"Kau boleh memakan kue disini sebanyak yang kau mau," tawar Tsuna sambil tersenyum menatap Lambo.

"Eh? Bukannya Tsuna-_nii_ sudah melarangku?" tanya Lambo ragu.

"Hari ini adalah hari beristirahat. Relaksasikan dirimu, _Otouto_," jawab Tsuna masih tersenyum, tangannya memberikan sebuah cupcake ke tangan Lambo.

Lambo tersenyum bahagia dan bergabung dengan I-Pin dan Fuuta yang telah lebih dulu memakan cake disana bersama Bluebell dan Fran.

Dua hari setelah acara minum teh tersebut, saat Lambo terbangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari dan ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap, Lambo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi saat menggosok giginya.

Menggosok lagi. Rasa 'sesuatu' itu masih ada.

'_Jangan-jangan…'_

"Hiks…" Lambo menatap sikat giginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sakit gigiku kambuh…" kali ini Lambo menatap dirinya yang telah menangis ke cermin dihadapannya.

Setelah puas menangisi sakit giginya, Lambo bertekad supaya Tsuna tidak mengetahui bahwa sakit giginya kambuh lagi setelah dua hari yang lalu memakan begitu banyak cake dan cokelat.

Sayangnya rencananya supaya Tsuna tidak mengetahui soal giginya hancur lebur saat sarapan pagi ini.

"Ada apa Lambo?" Tsuna menatap Lambo yang semenjak tadi tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Kalau perutmu sakit sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan," Takeshi menepuk pundak Lambo yang duduk di sampingnya.

Lambo menggeleng lemah. Secara reflek tangannya menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"Lambo?" Tsuna yang beranjak dari kursinya lalu berpindah ke samping Lambo dan menepuk bahunya.

Lambo masih menggeleng lemah.

"Sakit gigimu kambuh, 'kan?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada dingin, mata cokelatnya menatap tajam pada Lambo yang langsung melotot kearah Tsuna.

Lambo masih menggeleng.

"Berbohong padaku, maka semua makanan manis milikmu akan kusita," masih dengan nada dingin, Tsuna mengancam Lambo yang mulai ketakutan.

Akhirnya Lambo mengangguk.

"Periksakan gigimu hari ini. Hayato, temani Lambo ke dokter gigi," ucap Tsuna. Hayato yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk paham.

"T-Tsuna-_nii_…"

"Dan kau dilarang memakan-makanan manis sampai gigimu sembuh." Tsuna kembali menatap Lambo dengan tatapan sinis.

Dan tangis Lambo pun pecah.

Di lain pihak, Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan berbisik, "_One down._"

* * *

Siang itu Tsuna sangat bosan. _Paperwork_ masih menumpuk dan Tsuna lelah. Mungkin dia akan mengajak Lambo, I-Pin, dan Fuuta ke kota untuk mencoba toko kue baru seraya menggoda Lambo yang masih dalam masa larangan dengan kue-kue disana. Tsuna hanya menyeringai.

Keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan menuju dapur, dia melihat seorang bawahan yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Chrome dengan wajah bingung.

"Hey, ada apa?" Tsuna menghampiri bawahan tersebut.

"A-ah! Decimo! Selamat siang!" bawahan yang diketahui Tsuna bernama Leo tersebut membungkuk sopan di hadapan Tsuna.

"Ah, selamat siang juga, Leo. Kenapa berwajah seperti itu? Ada apa dengan Chrome?" tanya Tsuna penasaran. Karena jarang sekali seorang pun bawahan dari Female Mist Guardian keluar ruangan dengan wajah bingung seperti itu.

"Ah, i-itu… Chrome-_sama_ meminta saya untuk membelikan sampo…"

"…Sampo?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada aneh. Kenapa Chrome repot-repot menyuruh seseorang membelikannya sampo? Padahal dia sudah berbelanja keperluannya kemarin bersama Kyoko, Haru, dan I-Pin.

"S-Sebenarnya Chrome-_sama_ meminta sama membelikan sampo untuk Rokudo-_sama_,"

"Rokudo-_sama_? Aah, Mukuro…" _well_, memang cukup dimengerti jika Mukuro yang meminta. "Lalu kenapa kau berwajah bingung seperti itu?"

"I-Itu… saya tidak tahu sampo jenis apa yang Rokudo-_sama_ pakai, dan Chrome-_sama_ lupa memberi tahu saya,"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan lagi saja?"

"C-Chrome-_sama_ terlihat sangat kesal, jadi…" Leo menelan ludahnya mengingat aura tidak enak yang keluar dari Chrome. _Somehow_, Tsuna ikut mengangguk setuju. "A-Apakah Decimo tahu sampo jenis apa yang Rokudo-_sama_ pakai?" tanya Leo dengan nada penuh harapan.

"Aku? Hmm…" Tsuna berpikir sebentar yang kemudian dia terlihat menyeringai dan membuat Leo mundur selangkah. "Tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Tsuna dengan senyuman manis.

Tsuna maju selangkah dan membisiki Leo.

"Ooh! Ternyata Rokudo-_sama_ menyukai sampo jenis itu, saya kira dia akan membencinya!" ujar Leo dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Tentu tidak, Mukuro _sangat_ menyukai sampo dengan wangi nanas," Tsuna mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi, Decimo! Terima kasih banyak!" Leo langsung melesat keluar dari mansion untuk membeli sampo.

"Hati-hati, Leo-_kun_." Ucap Tsuna seraya melambaikan tangannya. _'Hati-hati dengan ilusi paling buruk yang akan segera datang.'_ Tambahnya di dalam hati.

"_Two, Three down."_ Bisik Tsuna seraya menyeringai senang.

Tsuna hanya tertawa berguling-guling diatas kasurnya setelah mendengar Mukuro tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya gara-gara rambutnya.

* * *

Bisa kalian lihat sendiri? Inilah wujud sebenarnya dari Vongola Decimo kita ini. Bertahun-tahun bergaul dengan Reborn, Byakuran, Mukuro, dan para _trickster_ lainnya membuat dia melangkahi para _trickster_ yang dia kenal dan membuatnya menjadi Master of Pranks, persis seperti Giotto.

Dan tolong catat dalam pikiran kalian, seorang _Dame_-Tsuna yang kalian kenal sudah tidak ada disini, yang ada hanyalah seorang Vongola Decimo, Master of Pranks.

Hati-hati jika kalian berpapasan dengan seseorang yang bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Uh-oh… Kupikir aku akan pergi sebelum Tsunayoshi mengetahui soal apa yang kutulis disini dan menyiapkan beberapa hal aneh yang akan terjadi padaku.

_Dewa, mata._

* * *

**[a/n]: **Uhuk… mohon maaf dengan segala kerancuan disini. Ini fic sempat saya drop gara-gara kehilangan kalimat buat ngelanjutinnya.

Dengan berbekal mood dan keinginan, akhirnya selesai juga.

Any review and critics? Will accept happily.


End file.
